disneycitygirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenna
Jenna is City Girl's high school best friend and the main reason that you find yourself in the city. Jenna guides you through the beginning stages of the game, introduces you to other main characters, and assists you when you move. She has been featured in several timed quests and career lines. Appearance Jenna has long, wavy blonde hair and dark eyes. She has several different outfits for various occasions but her usual outfit consists of blue jeans and a gray short sleeved sweater with a brown shrug and pink scarf over top. Her other outfits include: *A white gown and a pair of long sparkling gloves which she wore for Halloween *A winter outfit consisting of a dark blue skirt and white blouse with a pink vest over top *A houndstooth trenchcoat and pink yoga pants, worn with a fur hat (the player can win this outfit, minus the hat, in the Autumn 2013 mission) *A tan dress with pink detailing along the neckline, worn with a thick gold necklace *A Jenna Maxi Dress, Sunglasses, a shopping bag and golden shoes (the player can buy the dress in the Venice Collection) Personality Jenna is portrayed as a bubbly and feminine young woman who loves to do anything that includes shopping and is knowledgeable on various subjects. She also can be child-like, flighty and irresponsible, and Olivia is fast to point it out. Jenna is the only character in the game with an apartment (located in The Loft) that the player may visit; it is decorated in pink and white (and sometimes decorated with other theme for any celebration) and is home to her pet Charlie, a white long haired cat. Jenna is also infamous for her comically large appetite, The Fair mission has her "training" for an eating contest and she manages to win it against several others. History Jenna grew up with City Girl, where they attended at least high school together as seen at the beginning of the promotional video. Her parents grew up in the 60s, a topic that is explored in the Swingin' Sixties mission. Relationships Jenna's best friend is the player character, City Girl. She is close friends with Olivia, Veronica and Zoey and at some time she expressed romantic interest in Claude. When said interest wasn't reciprocated, she moped for a short while but recovered very soon. Player Reception Several threads on the official DCG forum have discussed Jenna's motives and behaviours, with many players agreeing that while good intentioned, she comes off a bit sneaky and annoying at times. The dislike towards Jenna, sadly, also was temporarily influenced by her showing open romantic interest in Claude in the Jane Austen Mission; some players who preferred Claude as a prospect boyfriend for the City Girl came down '''very '''hard on Jenna. Jenna's apartment In Jenna's apartment we can find a few things that shows that Jenna was succesful in everything like being a cook and musician and also something that is in the new decor items but it existed even before it become in the store let's see these things : The musican:- As it is shown here in the picture Jenna has got the guitar from the musican job level 7 in her apartment. The chef :- As you can see here in the picture Jenna has the white kitchen island from the chef job level 8 in her apartment. The new England stool :- Here it is shown that Jenna had the New England Stool in her apartment before it became in the store. Jenna's new apartment Jenna's new apartment is located at The Loft, as shown here, her house were decorated in Christmas theme (player can see her new house by clicking her picture at friend list). Her apartment also shows that her apartment has a few items that doesnt exist in store. Category:Characters